Fallout: Equestria - Begin Again
Begin Again is an Incomplete ''side-story to Fallout Equestria, and unofficial sequel to the Bible, written by the runaway. It can be read here, and ignored anywere else. They say war never changes... But we would have carried our torch out into the wastes, and put it to the horizon, reigniting our country's dawn. We would have stamped out the fires that still lapped at the edges of its flag, swept away the ashes of old cities, and taken apart those quiet engines of war, to leave the earth as it was to those three pioneer tribes, and write our names into new scripture. We would not only have changed war... we would have destroyed it, scouring it from even the hollow places, from the empty spaces between the stars. War... would be no more. But they spoiled it, and planted a bullet in place of our seed. If only any of us had seen it then. If only we had known our history: Known that, in the end, a bullet and a seed are not so different. After all... every war has to start somewhere. Story Grace is Gone ''Neon shines, through smoky eyes tonight / It's 2 a.m. / I'm drunk again / And it's heavy on my mind Everything falls out of place, and one mare turns her back on the light at the end of the tunnel. The Dead Flag Blues You grabbed my hand / And we feel into it / Like a daydream / Or a fever Grace tries her best to make a friend, while holding them at gunpoint. Sinnerman So I run to the Lord, please hide me Lord / Don't you see me praying? / Don't you see me down here praying? Grace stumbles onto a glass chessboard, and starts the game. The white knight moves first. Frontier Psychiatrist Lie down on the couch / What does that mean? / You're a nut! You're crazy in the coconut! '' Grace is ferried out of Hell. But Charon doesn't make change. No Church in the Wild ''What's a mob to a King? / What's a King to a God? / What's a God to a nonbeliever who don't believe in anything? The girls roll up their sleeves, and do some repairs! Caliber puts another nail into the coffin, while Grace tries to reimagine it as a coffee table. Beggar in the Morning She said: Hello I'm a monster too / What poisons me is what poisons you / Into these animals we grew / ''But when we were young... our eyes were blue.''' Hell lives up to its name. Damascus tightens the leash. The girls make like Fluttershy, and leave. Gravedigger ''Gravedigger / When you dig my grave / Could you make it shallow? / So that I can feel the rain '' The bishop joins the party! Unfortunately, she turns out to be a bit of a wallflower. April Showers ''March winds and April Showers / Make way for sweet May flowers / And then comes June, a Moon and You Old MacDonald had ''a farm. Overnight Celebrity ''Your looking good, girl, you ought to be in pictures / Listen to me, I see your career going sky high The girls are gone. Grace makes a speech and a name for herself. So Much for Everyone Now I'm vicious with apetite / sobering half a mind / dripping with stolen wine / awoken by something I dreamt Grace follows blue eyes and yellow lines. Caliber dances with death, and Ash with fire. The girls come home. Chant Down Babylon Babylon your throne gone down, gone down / Babylon your throen gone down / All you shall witness when Babylon fall The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Especially when the enemy of my enemy has a balefire bomb. Atomic Cocktail That's the drink that you don't pour / When you take one sip, you won't need anymore / If your small as a beetle, big as a whale / Boom! Atomic Cocktail There's no I in genocide. Oh... wait, there it is. I guess you can go ahead then. The Last Stop ''You know, it's always passing / These bad days will subside / Don't worry about all of it tonight / The weight of the world should rest on mine '' The great world spins. And we turn with it. Around and around like Carousel horses. Characters Grace An orphan and a hero. She wore her father's shadow on her sleeve, like a black heart, and let it ward the world away. She wears her mother's locket on a chain around her neck, and once practiced medicine on the bodies that rolled over with the sheets of her deathbed. Grace was nursed on scripture, and let adolescence pass by without a fuss. Her eyes turned from champagne to absynte, to match the light of a terminal, as she sat on the banks of history. Setting Category:Stories